


And Right There Where We Stood

by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth



Series: The Stakes are High, the Water's Rough, but this Love is Ours [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Post-Time Skip, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, TsukkiYama Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth
Summary: Yamaguchi joins the Sendai Frogs practice for a casual lesson on jump floaters. And somehow, because of this, Tsukishima is acting weirdly sweeter than normal.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Stakes are High, the Water's Rough, but this Love is Ours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	And Right There Where We Stood

**Author's Note:**

> cheya here!! thank you so much for being here! please enjoy, and stay safe!
> 
> Tsukkiyama Week 2020 Day 4  
> TIMESKIP  
> ~based on [Taylor Swift's "Holy Ground"](https://open.spotify.com/track/3KmYVOuK2eG7LGP7qQ8DLR?si=NOKzh-WoQOWgZelQnt-73A) from the album _Red_.

Tadashi insisted they make this a thing. Well, that Tsukki will tolerate him making this a thing.

It started when Tsukki thought he would be able to escape their double dinner date with Yachi and the girl their former manager had been dating at that time. Tsukki, in his dramatic fashion, told them that even though he would want to scrutinize the girl Yachi wanted to introduce, he would not be able to make it.

Because of extra volleyball practice. Because the season will be on soon, and the Sendai Frogs and many other teams are still aiming to get to Division 1.

Extra volleyball practice. Tsukki would rather practice volleyball than act snarky in front of Yachi’s date. Tadashi wanted to laugh when he heard that over the phone, volleyball noises emanating from the other line. So, Tadashi did something that pissed off Tsukki. He took Yachi and her date to said volleyball practice.

And he hit the jackpot that evening because the Frogs are having a practice match. Tadashi was grinning as Tsukki glared at him from the court. Tsukki’s pissed off tone was so worth it after the match. Koganegawa and Kyoutani immediately recognized him, asking him for some pointers for jump floaters.

Tadashi was proud of what he told them. He would teach both athletes to do a jump floater next time if Tsukki invites him for it. Both Koganegawa and Kyoutani must have pestered Tsukki about it, and that was why Tadashi is here now, after his working hours, in the gym where the Sendai Frogs do their training, in his old practice clothes and holding a volleyball.

Said volleyball was thrown to him by an expectant Kyoutani, whose gaze is sharp and intense as he said, “One more.” Tadashi was being watched closely, and this was something he got used to, as one of Karasuno’s captains. It was to be expected, after all. Tadashi had long since worn those gazes like badges of honor. On the other side of the net, Koganegawa will try to receive it.

Tadashi smiled, took another breath, and threw the ball up in the air. It was a good throw, so when his palm contacted with it, the spin is all gone. It went short, dropping in front of Koganegawa.

“Gyaahh!” The setter yelled.

“That was… uh… Seven, now, right?” Tadashi smiled cheekily, receiving the ball back. Kei was watching at the side of the court as he wiped his sweat and drank his Potari.

“You’re gonna get a whole set worth of points with just serves by now, Yamaguchi!” Koganegawa yelled. “This is so unfair!”

Tadashi could not help but laugh, looking at Kyoutani. “Do you think you can try it by yourself now?”

The spiker frowned and then shook his head. “One more.”

“Alright,” said Tadashi, taking a few steps back to reset his stance and posture. He threw the ball again, did his approach, a jump that felt achingly good on his calves, and then hit the ball. He watched Koganegawa judge the trajectory of the ball, and he was almost there, but he still failed to get it.

“Take a damn break, you simpletons,” Tsukki said. “Yamaguchi has work tomorrow.”

“Nooooo! But... Tsukiiiiiiii!” Koganegawa wailed. “I need to receive it well and I haven’t gotten any!”

“And I need to learn it by watching more,” said Kyoutani, all determined.

Tadashi looked at the clock. It was already half-past eight in the evening. Tsukki was right. He has to go home soon. He smiled at them, “I can send you guys some videos of Karasuno’s games. You can study those, I guess. And then I’ll show you guys more when Tsukki gets to invite me again.”

Koganegawa’s yell was instant, “Tsukki, invite Yamaguchi again!”

“Yes. I’d like to learn more,” said Kyoutani.

“Shut up, the two of you.” Tsukki approached Tadashi, trading the volleyball for a sports drink and a towel. “When Yamaguchi visits next time, it’ll be on a Friday.”

“Yeah, so there’s more time to spare!” Tadashi smiled as he wiped his sweat and drank from the Potari that he suspected as Tsukki’s. The towel smelled like the tall blonde, too. Koganegawa and Kyoutani did not seem to notice.

As they packed up, the assistant coach of the Frogs arrived. He took one look at Tadashi and smiled. Kyoutani and Koganegawa bowed to him as he walked towards where Tadashi was standing with Tsukki.

“You must be Yamaguchi-kun!” He boomed, taking Tadashi’s hand and shook it with glee. “Those two mongrels over there cannot shut up about your upcoming visit the past few days. Did you whip them to shape yet?”

“Ah, I was just showing them how to do a jump floater, nothing much! Tsukki already knows how to do it but I guess they would rather see it from me.”

The assistant coach laughed, “True enough! Tsukishima would have snapped them both in half! So, thank you for doing this. Tsukishima was adamant that you would not stay beyond an hour because you have work commitments. But I see that they’re really trying to learn from what you know. If you were able to be the captain of a team that consisted of Tsukishima and monsters like Hinata and Kageyama, then you have my praise.”

“Yes, thank you for having me today!” Tadashi bowed.

After everything else that transpired after that, Tadashi was smiling at Tsukki who was a little bit too obvious about his relief that they finally made it out of the gym and on the last train alive. Tadashi stepped closer to Tsukki, who looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Are you that excited to go home?”

“They’re going to tire you out. Learn to say no, Yamaguchi.”

“But even you weren’t able to refuse them in the end. Plus, if I visit on a Friday every now and then, maybe it’s fine. Just… until they learn the serve. I don’t have anything else to teach them, too. So, once they learn that, my job is done.”

Tsukki looked at him with a frown but there were too many people so he did not speak, well, not until they got off the train and walking down to the street.

“I thought you’re done with that, Tadashi.”

“What? It’s just a comment, Tsukki. Plus, that’s really all I have.”

“No, it’s not.”

“It really is! I cannot teach Koganegawa and Kyoutani how to berate and yell at volleyball monsters every day. It’s something you pick up on the job, Tsukki. I cannot teach them captain stuff.”

“Fine,” said Tsukki, shrugging, “But you did fine with your serves today.”

“I think so too. Maybe I’ll join the Frogs and replace you, Tsukki.”

“Why not?”

Tadashi laughed, “You didn’t mean that! Plus, I would not be able to support us both alone if I were to replace you.”

“I would have my job at the museum.”

“Tsukki!” Tadashi laughed. “I’m serious.”

They stopped by an apartment complex. Tsukki took his set of keys from his pocket as they took the stairs to their floor. Tadashi looked at Tsukki as the blond was smugly opening the front door, “What? I haven’t used my keys in a while because you always open the door for me.”

“Of course I would! I like welcoming you home, Tsukki.”

Tsukki opened the door and Tadashi stepped inside first. As the heard the door closed with a click, Tadashi was pulled into a hug. Tsukki was nuzzling his shoulder, “You like my sweaty kisses so much, huh, Tadashi?”

“Waah, Tsukki, I’m sweaty too!”

“Hmm? And so?” Tsukki started to kiss the side of Tadashi’s neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there.

Tadashi held the blonde’s head, “Tsukki? What has gotten into you?”

Tsukki was looking at him without any smugness, “You look so cool when you serve, captain.”

Tadashi laughed because Tsukki was actually serious. He kissed Tsukki’s temple, “You’ve said that too much during our third year already.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true now.”

“Oh?”

“Stop that. Fake humility doesn’t suit you, Tadashi.”

“It doesn’t?”

Tsukki hugged him tighter, “No. You look much cooler when you get so proud of your accomplishment, captain. Makes me wanna kiss you.”

Tadashi laughed as Tsukki lifted him off his feet. He walked to their couch and took Tadashi with him when he sat down, keeping him against his chest. Tsukki started to kiss Tadashi’s neck.

“Tsukkiiii. We’re all sweaty and we just got home! We need to get some food!”

“Hmmph… but you really were so cool, Tadashi.”

“I wasn’t as cool as I was when we were in high school, though. I’m all out of practice.”

“You’re in the neighborhood association.”

“We barely have matches because of conflicting schedules. You play professionally. That’s like, leagues of different, Tsukki.”

“Don’t care.”

“You really won’t let me win this argument, huh?” Tadashi smiled, playing with Tsukki’s hair that he decided to keep at a longer length than he did back in high school. It was because Tadashi expressed how he loved to twirl the strands between his fingers. Tadashi’s smile turned into a yawn, “Uwah, that made me a little tired.”

“I’ll have dinner delivered and you can take a nap,” said Tsukki.

“Really! What has gotten into you? You’ve gotten clingy and considerate and caring, Tsukki. I thought you have a reputation to uphold.”

Tsukki raised an eyebrow. He looked around their shared apartment, and then back to Tadashi. “Well, if you speak of it with anyone, nobody will ever believe you.”

Tadashi kissed his partner’s cheeks, “But I did miss high school a little bit. I miss the tension and how high the stakes were when we play in the official matches. How good our opponents are, and how we strive to be always better than them in the end. It’s not that I want to relive it, though.”

“Hmm.”

“So, thank you for still playing volleyball, now for both of us. I love that you have come to love it. And I really am proud of you, Tsukki.”

“You changed so much because of it, Tadashi. How can I not play?”

“Oh.”

“Yes. That’s right. Oh.”

“I love you, Tsukki.”

Tsukki looked like he was hesitant to say something but then settled with, “You know, I miss my captain… sometimes.”

“Eh?”

“You yelled at me more than my mother ever did in my whole existence.”

“But you were just sooooo snarky, Tsukki! You keep on setting up Hinata and Kageyama’s butts on fire. It was so hard to control them when you comment with your snarky lines and stuff.”

“And stuff,” snorted Tsukki.

Tadashi rested his head on Tsukki’s shoulder, “I never thought I would be able to pull off the kind of leadership Daichi-san and Ennoshita-san did, especially when we were just first years. Somehow, I survived and graduated high school.”

“Not survived. Remember that we placed _third_ in the nation, Tadashi. The whole of Japan. You did all that. We were a powerhouse during your captainship.”

Tadashi hummed, “Yeah… We did miss out on dates when I got too busy arranging our schedule because we had too many invitations for practice matches. I did have fun, though, Tsukki. Not just because you were there, but it really was fun for me.”

“I know.”

“Thanks, Tsukki.”

“No. Thanks, Tadashi.”

“You’re awfully sweet today! Not that I don’t like you being like this.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

“Then, don’t spoil me too much.”

“I don’t.”

“You do! You even massage my feet when I complain about it. I wake up in the middle of it, you know. I just pretend to sleep because it was too relaxing and I don’t want you to stop.”

“I’m not doing that for you again,” Tsukki pouted, frowning and looking away for being caught.

Tadashi gasped, “No, Tsukki, you wouldn’t! But I guess that means that you will just find more covert ways of doing it for me. Haha, I know you enough already. You just can’t resist me, haha.”

“Spoiled.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please dont forget to drop me a comment or kudos if u liked it 🥺🥺 it means a lot 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
